


ocean avenue

by orphan_account



Series: hot cocoa kisses [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Body Dysphoria, Bucky Barnes is Also Really Emo, Bucky Barnes is a Queen Stan, Dorks in Love, F/M, Playlists Are The Best Ways To Show Love And Affection, Side Romanogers, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Male Character, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you asked Wanda to describe Bucky Barnes, she'd give you the following: a dorky, kindhearted mess with the music taste of an emo twelve year old, whose leather jacket is like his second skin. She also happens to be head over heels in love with him.Or, the story where Bucky Barnes discovers himself, falls in love, and drinks a whole lot of hot cocoa.





	ocean avenue

**Author's Note:**

> okay so you KNOW there's gotta be at least one feel good high school au, and i have yet to find one for this ship, so here i am. i have no idea where this fic is going. hopefully someone enjoys it, though.
> 
> this fic is me essentially projecting all my feelings and emotions about myself onto bucky barnes. deal with it.
> 
> if a playlist is ever made in this fic i will actually make it myself, i'll link them in the story! and yes, every chapter is titled after a song 12 year old emo me listened to. yeehaw.
> 
> enjoy, friends.

“I cannot believe you just said that The Doors are more culturally important than Queen is. I’m appalled, Samuel. Tell me, whose biopic just won multiple Oscars? Who, Sam? Definitely not The Doors.”

“Listen, Jamie, I’m just saying, The Doors are 100 percent more poetic than Roger Taylor saying that he’s in love with his car, and also being told that you’re gonna be made a supersonic man.”

“Who wouldn’t wanna be made into a supersonic man, Sam?” Bucky said incredulously before taking a dramatic sip out of his iced coffee, leaning his hand over to smack Sam on the shoulder. “And especially by Freddie Mercury?”

“You know I’m just saying stuff like this to get you riled up because I’m an asshole, right?” Sam said, turning his blinker on before pulling into Natasha’s driveway. “You have Nat’s coffee, right?”

“Of course I do, but still, do not slander Freddie Mercury in front of my face ever again, or I’ll dump my coffee on you.” Bucky threatened, and watched as Natasha left her front door and opened the car door, throwing her backpack inside before getting in herself, shutting the door behind her. Bucky immediately handed her the coffee, knowing it’d be gone by the time they got to school.

“Could you possibly maybe not try and take out a window with how hard you’re throwing your backpack? Please, Natasha?” Sam said as he reversed out of the driveway and started on the way to school.

“Sure, Wilson, if you stop harassing poor Jamie about her music taste.” Natasha said, glancing at Bucky in the mirror. Natasha knew, of course she knew, and Bucky swallowed a little bit before turning his head to the window. He ran a hand through his hair, before watching Sam pull into the parking lot of the school. Sam was still talking about the Doors vs. Queen.

“I would, I totally 100 percent would, it’s just that she has bad judgement when it comes to what is considered poetic music. She still listens to Fall Out Boy like some emo 12 year old.” Sam said as he stopped the car, turning off the ignition. “Hand me my backpack, would you? And please be careful, my laptop is in there. Romanoff, if you throw my laptop, I am gonna sue you-”

And with that, Bucky stepped out of the car, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and immediately wishing he brought a hair tie with him. The wind was blowing, and his hair that was most definitely in a middle part when he left the house immediately switched to a whatever-the-hell part. He sighed, brushed his hair behind his ears the best he could, and started walking to the front door. 

He didn’t bother waiting for Nat and Sam, knowing they’d eventually get inside. He sighed softly, going to his locker and opening it, putting his backpack inside and grabbing the stuff he needed for first period. Clint’s locker was directly next to his, which was a blessing and a curse.  
“Jamie!”

Speak of the devil.

“Hey, Clint, did your mom finally make you wash the purple dye out of your hair?” Bucky said before closing his locker door, immediately being met with Clint looking like a rat had slept in his hair all night and then his dog decided to clean it up. So, basically, a mess.

“She did, and it was the worst. The absolute worst.”

“Tell me about it on the way to class, dude, we have like four minutes.”

So Clint did, the walk to Mrs. Hill’s history class was accompanied by Clint rambling about how his mom practically screamed when she saw his purple hair, told him to wash it out immediately, and then her buying platinum- “I bet the cashiers at Walmart thought your mom was going through it,”- blond hair dye so Clint could make his hair go back.

“Trust me, Jamie, she literally looked like she wanted to strangle me and then have my brother bury me in a ditch.” Clint said with a sickened look on his face.

Bucky had to stifle a laugh, before sitting down in his seat in the back. Mrs. Hill’s class was maybe was one of the only classes he was able to pay attention in, which was a blessing that he had her first thing in the morning. Only downside was that one of the most annoying kids in his year was in that class, and Bucky wanted to punch him in the face more than anything. Maybe someday.

“Mrs. Barnes, the office needs you. New student orientation?” Mrs. Hill said, snapping Bucky out of the daydream he found himself in. He immediately nodded and stood up, flicking Clint in the ear before walking out of the classroom and going to the office. He glanced down at his outfit, immediately regretting that decision and walking to the office a bit faster. 

He forgot all about the orientation today. He didn’t even remember the name of who he was supposed to be escorting around. God, why did student council elect him to do this?

Bucky steeled himself before opening the door to the office, immediately being met with the sight of a boy with the whitest hair Bucky has ever seen and a girl that looked identical to him arguing in a foreign language. The two of them stopped, both looking at Bucky.

He immediately felt like he wanted a hole to swallow him up.

“Uh, hi? I’m Jamie- I’m supposed to be giving one of you the tour around school?” He said, smiling gently at the two of them. The girl smiled back, before nodding.

“Wanda. This is my twin brother, Pietro. I think you’re giving me the tour around school, the, uh, the secretaries? Were not exactly clear on it.” She- Wanda, said, her accent thick as honey. 

“Yeah, they tend to be like that sometimes,” Jamie said, before glancing at his watch, “I think Steve might be giving you the tour, Pietro? I’m sorry if I just butchered your name.” 

“It is fine. I’ll wait here for Steve then.” Pietro said with a quick smile, before sitting down in a chair that the office held. Jamie looked over at Wanda before nodding a little bit.

“Alright, then let’s go.” 

Bucky was always terrible at giving the tour. The only thing keeping him from swearing up and down the halls was the fact that Wanda was very pretty and very new here and he did not want to make her think that he was like that all the time. Which, he kinda was, but she didn’t need to know that.

“This is Dr. Banner’s room, and you’ll have chemistry class with him. I’m actually in that class with you eighth period, so it’ll be good,” He said as he stopped in front of the door. “Is there anything else that you need to know?”

Wanda was still glancing around at the hallways when he asked, before turning to face Bucky. “Actually, yes,” she started, “could I possibly have your number? Not to be like, um, weird, or something. Just so that I can ask you questions about things?” 

Bucky’s brain probably short circuited at that, and he took about two seconds to reply. “Oh! Uh, yes, of course,” he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket, “I’ll just give you my phone so you can put your number in.”

As he watched her type her number into his phone, and put a little heart emoji next to her name, Bucky knew he was about to get in way too deep. She handed it back to him with a soft smile, and Bucky felt like he was sweating.

Oh, God, he was so screwed.


End file.
